


there is no end (there is no goodbye)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [40]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: When he closes his eyes, Tubbo’s sob echos through the air, and Schlatt just pulls him close and closes his eyes against the tears threatening to spill out of them.or, Wilbur sets the explosion off at the festival, and Schlatt doesn’t know where his sons are
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: the dream team fics [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 41
Kudos: 443





	there is no end (there is no goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> SCHLATTDAD!!!!!
> 
> ok so Schlatt, Tubbo, and Dream r a family in this and Phil, Wilbur, techno, and Tommy are a family as well
> 
> uhhhhh helo ash once again
> 
> dedicated to to all of my mcyt mutuals!!!! esp to amber even tho she will never see this bc ive known her since last year even tho we haven’t talked much and also to ash bc she helps me so much!!!
> 
> title from wait by m83

“Wilbur, you bastard.” Schlatt spoke, hands gripping the piece of paper. “Don’t you realize this is all of your fault?”

“What do you mean?” Wilbur asks, and he sounds so innocent that Schlatt nearly gives in, wishing for it to be true.

It isn’t, though.

His mouth opens to speak, to spew something at Wilbur, but he hears Tubbo’s cry, yelling his name, and he’s moving before he can think. He can hear Wilbur follow behind him, but he pays him no mind as he runs to Tubbo in the field of messes, towards where he is kneeling, right beside a body.

“He got caught,” Tubbo looks up at him, face streaked with tears, and when Schlatt kneels down beside him, he nearly falls.

Because it’s Dream who they’re kneeling beside, his face bloody, his body even more so. A hand is clutched in Tubbo’s hand, and gently, Schlatt takes the other.

“Dad,” Dream whispers, and Schlatt’s face is sad.

“I’m here,” He says softly, squeezing his hand gently, “I’m here.”

“It hurts,” Dream says, and the tears cut a path through the dried blood. “It hurts so much, dad.”

“I know,” Schlatt says, and though he doesn’t know the pain that Dream is feeling, he still cries. “You’ll feel better soon, alright? Someone will help you.”

“It’s hurting,” Dream cries, and when Schlatt looks down, the pulsing blood nauseates him. “I’m sorry, dad. I-I didn’t want you to see me die.”

“You won’t.” He says fiercely, and quickly, with his free hand, he types a message, sending it off before sending another. He gets a ding soon enough, and a second one soon after.

_Ok._

**_I’m coming._ **

When he glances back, Wilbur is still standing there, and it seems as if he’s in shock. The blood is on his hands, and though he is angry, angry at this man who’s causing him so much pain, he can’t help but feel sympathy for him as well.

He stays there with Tubbo and Dream, and he hears Fundy running over quickly, dropping beside Dream.

“Oh, god,” He hears the ginger speak, before he takes a blade and slits Dream shirt open.

His wounds lay bare before them, the burn marks stretching across his body. The blood drips to the ground, and his body pushes it out. The burn marks are huge, and it stretches up and onto his face, marking his eye.

That’s gonna leave a scar, Schlatt thinks, and he worries for his son.

He stays by them as Fundy works, and when the man tilts Dream’s head back and pours a healing potion down his throat, he realizes another person has joined them.

Phil stands beside him, his wings unfurled, and they stretch out above them, shielding them from the rays of the sun. He’s holding a boy in his arms, and Schlatt realizes a moment later that it’s Wilbur.

“What happened?” Phil asks, and Schlatt sees his eyes drop down to Dream. He sees the moment Phil finds Dream’s chest and sees Fundy stitching it back together, and he sees the moment Phil realizes what’s happened. “Did... did Wilbur do this?”

“Yes.” He says, because he can’t find it in himself to say any more.

Dream chokes on a gasp at that moment, and they both turn back to him, and just, Ender.

He looks so small in this moment, and he looks so sad. The blood is spread out across his body, and Schlatt can tell he’s in pain just by looking at him. There’s nothing he can do to help him though, so he only moves to settle by Dream’s head, and pulls it into his lap.

“Dad,” Dream says, and Schlatt wants to shush him, tell him to save his energy, but he doesn’t know whether he’ll live to see another day, so he lets him speak. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dream.” He tells him, and he’s surprised to feel the tears stream down his cheeks. “So, so much.”

“I love you, Tubbo.” Dream says, and Tubbo can only give a choked sob in response, but they know his answer all the same. “Tell the others I love them as well, please.”

“I will, if he can’t.” Schlatt says, and Dream nods.

“Is... is Phil there?” Dream asks, and Schlatt wonders why he’s asking. He’s staring straight at him, so he should be able to see him, under normal circumstances. (But these aren’t normal circumstances, are they?)

“Can... can you not see him?” He asks, and Dream’s silence is an answer. “Oh, Ender, Dream.”

“I’m here, Dream.” Phil speaks, softly, gently interrupting their conversation, and he lets go of Wilbur to settle beside Tubbo, curling a wing around the boy. “I’m here.”

“I love you, Phil.” Dream tells him, and though it is a sentence that has been repeated many times that night, it’s still heavy all the same.

“I love you too, Dream.” Phil’s smile is sad, and he nearly gets up before Dream speaks again.

“I don’t know where Wilbur is, but can you tell him I love him too?” Dream’s voice gets softer the more he speaks, and they all nearly freeze, except for Fundy, who keeps working, keeps trying to save his life. 

“Of course.” Phil says, gently, and Wilbur’s sob cuts through the air.

“I love you, Fundy.” Dream says, and there is silence before Fundy replies.

“I love you as well, Dream.”

When he closes his eyes, Tubbo’s sob echos through the air, and Schlatt just pulls him close and closes his eyes against the tears threatening to spill out of them.

**Author's Note:**

> im @willsoot on tumblr for now


End file.
